lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sezon pierwszy
thumb|220px Artykuł ten zawiera krótkie streszczenia epizodów z sezonu pierwszego. 27 kwietnia 2005 został wyemitowany dodatkowy odcinek "Lost: The Journey", który zawierał skrót wydarzeń na wyspie ze wszystkich poprzednich odcinków Sezonu 1. W tym artykule wypisane są wszystkie daty emisji odcinków w USA. Żeby zobaczyć daty emisji w innych krajach zobacz Daty emisji Zagubionych. Zobacz też: Zagubieni: Sezon 2, Zagubieni: Sezon 3 Główne wątki Sezon 1 koncentruje się na rozbitkach z części środkowej oraz ich walce o przetrwanie i ratunek. Główne punkty fabuły: * Znalezienie dobrego miejsca na obóz (osiedlili się na plaży niedaleko miejsca katastrofy). * Przeszukanie wyspy (znalezienie jaskiń oraz Czarnej Skały). * Potwór. * Poznawanie się bohaterów (zobacz Kate, Locke, Sawyer oraz Jin). * Otwarcie włazu. Season One Episodes 01 "Pilot, Part 1" 02 "Pilot, Part 2" 03 "Tabula Rasa" 04 "Walkabout" 05 "White Rabbit" 06 "House of the Rising Sun" 07 "The Moth" 08 "Confidence Man" 09 "Solitary" 10 "Raised by Another" 11 "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" 12 "Whatever the Case May Be" 13 "Hearts and Minds" 14 "Special" 15 "Homecoming" 16 "Outlaws" 17 "... In Translation" 18 "Numbers" 19 "Deus Ex Machina" 20 "Do No Harm" '--' "Lost: The Journey" 21 "The Greater Good" 22 "Born to Run" 23 "Exodus: Part 1" 24 "Exodus: Part 2" (2-hr Season Finale) Pilot, Part 1 thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Wrzesień 22, 2004 *'Reżyseria:' J.J. Abrams *'Scenariusz:' Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof Jack Shephard budzi się w lesie bambusowym, po czym biegnie na plażę gdzie odkrywa, że jego samolot rozbił się na tropikalnej wyspie. Wraz z innymi oczekuje na ratunek, kiedy słyszy dziwne dźwięki z lasu tuż obok miejsca, gdzie leżą szczątki samolotu. Gościnnie wystąpili: Fredric Lehne jako Szeryf Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Kimberley Joseph jako Stewardesa #1, Jon Dixon jako Steward #2, Michelle Arthur jako Steward #3, Dale Radomski jako Przygnieciony mężczyzna, Geoff Heise jako Gas Man, oraz Barbara Vidinha jako Kobieta. Pilot, Part 2 thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Wrzesień 29, 2004 *'Reżyseria:' J.J. Abrams *'Scenariusz:' Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof Rozbitkowie odkrywaja w głębi wyspy część przednią samolotu, gdzie znajduja pilota i radiostację - szanse na przywołanie pomocy. Wyspa ujawnia swoją następną tajemnicę - rozbitkowie znajdują parę kajdanek, broń i zwierzę, które nie ma prawa żyć na wyspie o takim klimacie. Gościnnie wystąpili Fredric Lehne jako Marshal Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Kimberley Joseph jako Flight Attendant #1, Jon Dixon jako Flight Attendant #2, and Michelle Arthur jako Flight Attendant #3. Tabula Rasa thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 6, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate *Scenariusz Damon Lindelof *Reżyseria Jack Bender Jack i Hurley poznają sekret Kate, który zdradza szeryf ponieważ jego stan po katastrofie jest ciężki. W międzyczasie Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone i Shannon starają się rozwikłać zagadkę wyspy. Boja sie, że to co odkryli wzbudzi panikę w pozostałych rozbitkach. Michael'owi nie podoba się, Walt lubi Locke'a. Gościnnie wystąpili Fredric Lehne jako Marshal Edward Mars, and Nick Tate jako Ray Mullen. Walkabout thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 13, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Locke *Scenariusz David Fury *Reżyseria Jack Bender W środku nocy rozbitków budzi skowyt tajemniczego zwierzęcia, które pojawia się niedaleko rozbitego obozu. Kate i Michael przyłączaja się do tajemniczego Locke'a, który wyrusza na polowanie. W trakcie łowów poznaja skrywany przez niego sekret. Pozostali w obozie zagubieni są z szokowani informacją, o tym co Jack chce zrobić ze zwłokami uwięzionymi we wraku. Jack widzi osobę, która nie mogła lecieć razem z nimi samolotem Gościnnie wystąpili L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, John Simon Jones jako Travel Agent, Billy Ray Gallion jako Randy, and Stephen J. Rafferty jako Warren. White Rabbit thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 20, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack Shephard *Scenariusz Christian Taylor *Reżyseria Kevin Hooks Jack jest bliski wycieńczeniu, ponieważ cierpi na bezsenność. Dręcza go koszmarne myśli o wydarzeniach, które sprawiły, że znalazł się w Australii, a czego następstwem było rozbicie się na wyspie. W tym samym czasie Boone wpada w śmiertelną pułapkę, a stan zdrowia cięzarnej Clair sie pogarsza. Ktoś kradnie ostatnia butelkę wody pitnej. Gościnnie wystąpili John Terry jako Dr. Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel jako Margo Shephard, Sev Palmer jako Meathead, Andy Trask jako Hotel Manager, Meilinda Soerjoko jako Chrissy, Geoff Heise jako Doctor, and John O'Hara jako Young Jack. House of the Rising Sun thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 27, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Sun *Scenariusz Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Reżyseria Michael Zinberg Walt i pozostali Zagubieni są zszokowani brutalnum pobiciem Michael'a. Prawdziwy powód ataku znają tylko Jin i Sun, oni jednak nie znają angielskiego. Kate, Jack Sawyer i Sayid sperają się gdzie powinien zostac zbudowny nowy obóz - na plaży, gdzie łatwo można zostać zauważonym, czy w głębi wyspy, gdzie znajduje sie źródło wody pitnej. Locke odkrywa tajemnicę Charlie'go Gościnnie wystąpili Sora Jung jako Decorator. The Moth thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 3, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Charlie *Scenariusz Jennifer Johnson and Paul Dini *Reżyseria Jack Bender Charlie rozpoczyna walkę z narkotykowym nałogiem, pomocna dłoń wyciąga Locke. Charlie nie wie jakie sa prawdziwe motywy działania Locke'a. W międzyczasie rozbitkowie staraja sie dostac do zasypanej jaskini, w której znajduje sie Jack. Sayid, Kate i Boone próbuja namierzyc skąd dochodzi sygnał w języku francuskim odbierany przez nich. Ich próby ktoś jednak udaremnia. Gościnnie wystąpili Neil Hopkins jako Liam Pace, Christian Bowman jako Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman jako Scott Jackson, and Glenn Cannon jako Priest. Confidence Man thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 10, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Sawyer *Scenariusz Damon Lindelof *Reżyseria Tucker Gates Podczas gdy Shannon dostaje ataku astmy, Jack i Sayid wiedzą, że jedynym sposobem uzyskania od Sawyer lekarstwa jest uzycie siły. W międzyczasie Sun zastanawia się, czy słuchać męża i trzymać się z daleka od sparw innych rozbitków. Kate odkrywa niepokojąca prawdę o Sawyer'ze. Gościnnie wystąpili Kristin Richardson jako Jessica, Michael DeLuise jako David, Billy Mayo jako Kilo, and Jim Woitas jako Boy. Solitary thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 17, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Sayid *Scenariusz David Fury *Reżyseria Greg Yaitanes Życie Sayid'a jest w niebezpieczeństwie po odkryciu skąd pochodzi tajemnicza wiadomość po francusku. W międyczasie Hurley wpada na absurdalny pomysł, aby uczynić życie na wyspie bardziej cywilizowanym - to działa. Gościnnie wystąpili Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother jako Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel jako Nadia, Navid Negahban jako Omar, Scott Paulin jako Sullivan, and Xavier Alaniz jako Falah. Raised by Another thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Grudzień 1, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Claire *Scenariusz Lynn E. Litt *Reżyseria Marita Grabiak Jack, Kate i Charlie zastanawiają się, czy dręczące Claire koszmary nocne mogą byc niebezpieczne dla niej samej i jej nienarodzonego dziecka. Uznawany za zaginionego rozbitek pojawia się z niepokojąca wiadomością na temat tego, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie gór. Gościnnie wystąpili William Mapother jako Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson jako Richard Malkin , Keir O'Donnell jako Thomas, Lisa Fraser jako Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield jako Mr. Slavitt, and Jenny Chang jako Rachel. All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Grudzień 8, 2004 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack *Scenariusz Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Reżyseria Stephen Williams Rozbitkowie zastanawiają się, kto i dlaczego porwał Charlie'go i ciężarna Claire. Poszukiwania doprowadzają ich do odległego zakątka wyspy. Jack'a zaczynaja przesladować koszmary nocne z udziałem jego ojca. Boone and Locke odkrywają nową tajemnicę skrywana przez wyspę. Gościnnie wystąpili John Terry jako Dr. Christian Shephard, William Mapother jako Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya jako Andrea, Matt Moore jako Husband, Mark Stitham jako Head Doctor, and Michael Adamshick jako Anesthesiologist. Whatever the Case May Be thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Styczeń 5, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate *Scenariusz Damon Lindelof and Jennifer Johnson *Reżyseria Jack Bender Jack, Kate i Sawyer walczą o znaleziona przez nich metalową walizkę, która zapewne skrywa tejemniczą przeszłość Kate. W międzyczasie Sayid prosi Shannon o pomoc w tłumaczeniu notatek zabranych Francuskiej kobiecie. Dziewczyna niechętnie sie zgadza. Trwa przypływ,który może zagrozic obozowisku na plaży. Tajemnicze znikniecie Claire powoduje, że Rose i zrozpaczony Charlie zblizaja się do siebie. Gościnnie wystąpili L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Tim Halligan jako Mark Hutton, Victor Browne jako Jason, Michael M. Vendrell jako Trucker, Achilles Gacis jako Six Foot Five, and Dezmond Gilla jako Baseball Hat. Hearts and Minds thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Styczeń 12, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Boone *Scenariusz Carlton Cuse and Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Reżyseria Rod Holcomb Kiedy Locke dowiaduje się, że Boone chce podzielić sie ich "tajemnicą" z Shannon, dziewczynie zaczyna grozic niebezpieczeństwo. Poznajemy szokująca prawdę o przeszłości Boone'a i Shannon. Kate zastanawia sie nad tajemniczym zachowanie Sun, a Hurley jest zmuszony spłacić swój dług Jin'owi. Gościnnie wystąpili Charles Mesure jako Bryan, Kelly Rice jako Nicole, and Adam Leadbeater jako Malcolm. Special thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Styczeń 19, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Michael *Scenariusz David Fury *Reżyseria Greg Yaitanes Przemoc na wyspie narasta, pojawia się ponownie bestia z wyspy w momencie, kiedy Michael i Locke kłóca sie o sposób wychowywania Walt'a. Charlie nie może powstrzymać sie, aby nie zajrzeć do pamiętnika Claire. Sayid prosi Shannon o pomoc w tłumaczeniu map francuski. Gościnnie wystąpili Tamara Taylor jako Susan Lloyd-Porter, David Starzyk jako Brian Porter, Monica Garcia jako Nurse, and Natasha Goss jako Dagne. Homecoming thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Luty 9, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Charlie *Scenariusz Damon Lindelof *Reżyseria Kevin Hooks Claire wraca, ale nie pamięta nic od momentu lotu 815. Jack i Locke przygotowuja plan w celu schywatania porywacza, tajemniczego Ethan'a, który obiecał, że będzie zabijał innych rozbitków, jesli nie oddadza mu Claire. Gościnnie wystąpili Sally Strecker jako Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock jako Francis Heatherton, William Mapother jako Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson jako Tommy, and Eric Griffith jako Buyer. Outlaws thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Luty 16, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Sawyer *Scenariusz Drew Goddard *Reżyseria Jack Bender Kate and Sawyer divulge dark secrets to each other while tracking a renegade boar that Sawyer swears is purposely harassing him. Meanwhile, Hurley and Sayid worry that Charlie is losing it after his brush with death, and a shocking, prior connection between Sawyer and Jack is revealed. Gościnnie wystąpili Robert Patrick jako Hibbs, John Terry jako Dr. Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry jako Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan jako Laurence, Susse Budde jako Brooke Ford, Brittany Perrineau jako Mary Jo, Alex Mason jako Bartender, and Gordon Hardie jako Young Sawyer. ... In Translation thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Luty 23, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Jin *Scenariusz Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Leonard Dick *Reżyseria Tucker Gates When the raft the survivors have been building mysteriously burns down, Michael is convinced that Jin is responsible for the sabotage, which only further escalates their rivalry. Meanwhile, Sun stuns her fellow survivors with a surprising revelation, and Boone gives Sayid a warning about Shannon. Gościnnie wystąpili Byron Chung jako Mr. Paik, John Shin jako Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu jako Byung Han, Chil Kong jako White Suit, Angelica Perreira jako Miss Han, Kiya Lee jako Mrs. Han, Tess Young jako Best Friend, and John Choi jako Butler. Numbers thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Marzec 2, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Hurley *Scenariusz David Fury and Brent Fletcher *Reżyseria Daniel Attias When Hurley becomes obsessed with the French woman and heads into the jungle to find her, Jack, Sayid and Charlie have no choice but to follow. Meanwhile, Locke asks Claire to help build a mysterious item. Gues starring are Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst jako Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini jako Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco jako Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta jako Leonard Simms, Dann Seki jako Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna jako Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao jako Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis jako Orderly, Brittany Perrineau jako Mary Jo, Maya Pruett jako Nurse, Joy Minaai jako Reporter, and Michael Adamshick jako Lottery Official. Deus Ex Machina thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Marzec 30, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Locke *Scenariusz Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse *Reżyseria Robert Mandel Locke begins to suffer physical difficulties jako he and Boone try to find a way into the hatch; Jack is reluctant to offer assistance when Sawyer begins to experience excruciating headaches. Gościnnie wystąpili Kevin Tighe jako Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz jako Emily Locke, George O'Hanlon jako Eddie, Lawrence Mandley jako Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz jako Kid, and Julie Ow jako Nurse. Do No Harm thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Kwiecień 6, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack *Scenariusz Janet Tamaro *Reżyseria Stephen Williams Claire goes into labor while a helpless Charlie goes into panic mode. Meanwhile Locke is missing, Jack tends to a wounded survivor and Sayid presents Shannon with a romantic surprise. Gościnnie wystąpili John Terry jako Dr. Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen jako Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward jako Marc Silverman, John Tilton jako Tux Shop Owner, and Clarence Logan jako Minister. Lost: The Journey Flashbacks of the core characters illustrating who they were and what they were doing before the crash, a look at the island itself, and a preview of the big season finale. The Greater Good thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 4, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Sayid *Scenariusz Leonard Dick *Reżyseria David Grossman After burying one of their own, tempers flare jako the castaways' suspicions of each other grow -- and an unlikely survivor vows revenge. Meanwhile, Claire and Charlie struggle to calm her newborn. Gościnnie wystąpili Donnie Keshawarz jako Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago jako Agent Melissa Cole, Dariush Kashani jako Haddad, David Patterson jako Agent Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis jako Imam, and Ali Shaheed Amini jako Yusef. Born to Run thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 11, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate *Scenariusz Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Reżyseria Tucker Gates Jack suspects foul play when Michael becomes violently ill while building the raft. Meanwhile a secret from Kate's past is revealed, the mysterious hatch is shown to a few of the survivors, and Walt gives Locke a warning. Gościnnie wystąpili Mackenzie Astin jako Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick jako Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck jako Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob jako Sanjay, Tamara Lynch jako Nurse, Scott Rogers jako Wheeler, Skye McCole Bartusiak jako Young Kate, and Carter Jenkins jako Young Tom. Exodus: Part 1 thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 18, 2005 *'Restrospekcja:' Walt, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Shannon *Scenariusz: Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof *Reżyseria: Jack Bender Francuzka (Rousseau) zaskakuje rozbitków pojawiając się z ostrzeżeniem dotyczącym „obcych”. W międzyczasie, Michael i Jin przygotowują tratwę do żeglugi. Gościnnie wystąpili: Mira Furlan w roli Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne w roli Marszałka Edwarda Marsa, Daniel Roebuck w roli Leslie'go Arzt'a, Michelle Rodriguez w roli Anny-Lucii Cortez, Robert Frederick w roli Jeffa, Wendy Braun w roli Giny, Christian Bowman w roli Steve'a Jenkins'a, Chard Hayward w roli Oficjała Assie, Kevin E. West w roli Detektywa Calderwood'a, oraz Mark "Ruz" Rusden w roli Policjanta z lotniska. Exodus: Part 2 thumb|right|130px *'Data emisji (USA):' May 25, 2005. *'Retrospekcja:' Jin, Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Hurley, Locke *Scenariusz Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse *Reżyseria Jack Bender Rozbitkowie na tratwie są zaskoczeni na morzu przez coś niespodziewanego. W międzyczasie, rozbitkowie na wyspie próbują otworzyć właz. Claire i jej syn zostają zaskoczeni przez niespodziewanego gościa. Gościnnie wystąpili Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne jako Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck jako Leslie Arzt, M.C. Gainey jako Bearded Man, John Walcutt jako Hawaiian Shirt, Robert Frederick jako Jeff, Wendy Braun jako Gina, Mark "Ruz" Rusden jako Airport Cop, Suzanne Turner jako Ticket Agent, Mary Ann Teheny jako Jenna, Michelle Arthur jako Michelle, Jon Dixon jako JD, Terasa Livingstone jako Lily, Glenn Cannon jako Old Scooter Man, and Mark "Kiwi" Kalaugher jako Security Agent. Zobacz także * Transkrypcja Zagubionych w języku angielskim * * *